


Thaws

by Missy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adjusting, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scenes, Sisters, Summer, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer arrives, and Elsa must adjust to both the heat of the season and get used to her newfound freedom.  Thankfully she has an enthusiastic sister like Anna to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

“Elsa!” 

The young queen heard her sister’s enthusiastic whisper and let out a tired groan. “Anna, it’s…” she cracked an eye open to meet with her sister’s eager, freckle-dotted face and let out a squawk, flailing backward a few inches until she could manipulate herself into a sitting position. “What’s wrong, Anna?”

Her sister was bounding toward the enormous windows lining the left side of the wall, and then yanked them back, flooding the room with sunlight. “IT’S SUMMER!”

Elsa groaned and sat up, shoving her snow-colored hair back over her shoulders and squinting in confusion at the sunlight. “I know. It’s kind of been summer since May,” she pointed out.

But Anna was giggling and jumping about, dancing toward the bed and scooping Elsa from the mattress and to her feet. “But today’s different!” said Anna. “Today, it’s hot!”

“Oh!” Elsa chuckled. It had been years since she’d been outside on a warm summer day. As a child she’d stood on plush chairs and peeked enviously through her window at Anna skipping alone around their little flower garden, watering plants or trying to tame wild bunny rabbits. How strange to go from a cloistered state to realizing she could leave the castle and go anywhere in the world. Then her eyes widened. “Where’s Olaf!?”

“He made an ice castle with Kristoff,” said Anna. “Cook gave him a big frozen hot chocolate and they’ve been having snowball fights!” Anna ran over and tugged on Elsa’s arm enthusiastically. “We’ll miss everything if we don’t hurry!”

Elsa smiled wryly. “It’s kind of funny,” she said. “Nobody’s interested in ice when it’s really cold out. But on a hot day everyone wants it around.”

She turned to meet her sister’s begging, hopeful expression and sighed. “Give me a minute and I’ll come downstairs,” she said. 

Anna ran squealing toward the door. Elsa couldn’t help but smile at Anna’s enthusiasm – without her encouragement she’d probably spend the whole day worrying herself to death over the country, making sure everyone stayed cool and comfortable. But now…

Now, she had people to help her with her worries.

Elsa smiled as stepped across the threshold of her bedroom and into the light, her blue dress glimmering bright as her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Frozen** , all of whom are the property of the **Walt Disney Company**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
